It is known to make the magnetic circuits of electrical machines by stacking magnetic laminations. For relatively powerful electrical machines, a large press is required in order to cut the laminations out from sheet metal, given the size of each lamination.
There therefore exists a need to reduce the cost of manufacturing a magnetic circuit for an electrical machine, in particular by making it possible to use a smaller press and by reducing the time required for manufacture.
European patent application EP-A2-1 120 882 discloses a method of manufacturing a magnetic circuit for an electrical machine which consists in making a strip of lamination sectors and then winding the strip on a mandrel.